


Something New

by VirtualBird



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I think?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Social Anxiety, everyone is bad at feelings, im new to this im sorry ahead of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualBird/pseuds/VirtualBird
Summary: i know its very likely that no one will read this but if you've somehow made your way here, I'm sorry ahead of time.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 6





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> i know its very likely that no one will read this but if you've somehow made your way here, I'm sorry ahead of time.

A strong gust of wind hit Oliver in the face the second he stepped off the bus.

"Off to a great start huh?" He mumbled to himself as he combed his fingers through his hair, trying to flatten the unruly curls back down. He'd rather make a good impression, from what he'd heard pelican town wasn't especially big, and rumors spread fast in small towns. He stopped himself from launching into what-ifs, if anything was gonna ruin his reputation it was a panic attack. He hoisted his old backpack over his shoulder, filled with the only things he had, a few pairs of clothes, a small amount of money, and the deed to the land his grandpa left him.

A red haired woman stood at the beginning of the narrow dirt road into town, rocking back and forth on her heels. He gave the same small greeting nod he always did and she smiled and started towards him. He panicked slightly as she waved, definitely not ready for social interaction after the long ride out of the city. She introduced herself as Robin, and she seemed nice enough, she mentioned the Mayor, Lewis, a friend of grandpas that he knew. Fortunately for him, he found that she seemed perfectly content with him talking as little as possible. He adjusted his glasses as she showed him around the large plot of land. It was completely overgrown, and Robin must have picked up on how shocked he looked because she assured him that the land would be good as new with a little work.

A short talk with Mayor Lewis, and they both left him with a chest full of tools and a couple packets of seeds to get started. Rummaging through the stuff, he found that he didn't have the energy to deal with that all. After pushing furniture around until he was happy with the layout, he flopped into sheets that didn't quite feel like his, and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
